Revenge of The Gaming Universe
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Dante is once again forced to face off with other great video game charaters -complete-
1. Let RumbleAgain

Dante was in his Devil May Cry shop, just chilling out.

It had been about a month now since he had battled the gaming gods an in turn got to obtain the title of becoming one.

"It's good to be a god," Dante said as he played some pool

"Hey I'm a god now to, technically," New Dante (the Reboot one) said

"Ya, whatever sure," Original Dante said "Just remember the bet,"

The reason that these two Dantes were playing pool was that if Original Dante won, New Dante had to put on some white hair dye when DMC 5 comes out.

"Ya I remember," New Dante said "But still I told you I'm premature greying (like when you are young with blond hair, but then as you get older it turns brown)

Yet suddenly their little game was interupted as Noob, the servant of the gaming gods appeared in Dants shop.

"Dante, your godship has been challenged," Noob said "You must come with me and defend your title,"

"Hold on Noob," Original Dante said "zi'm one ball away from saving my reboot

"No time," Noob said

And just then there was a flash of light, and when it cleared Noob and the two Dantes were gone.

* * *

**Don't ask how both Dantes can be together**

**And yes more awesome fights with Dante from yours truly.**

**Anybody you want to see battle Dante?**

**Don't say Sonic, Rachet&Clank, or Travis Touchdown. Those will happen**

**l8ter**


	2. Dantes VS Sonic&Tails

Dante and New Dante were once again in gaming gods coliseum

"Hi'a Dantes," Mario said

"Ya hi," Original Dante said "So lets cut the talk and get down to who's asses I have to kill,"

"Hey I want to kill some people two," New Dante said

"Here is your first opponent," Sepheroth said

Just then a blue hedegehog and a fox with two tails suddenly appeared

"Whoa, Sonic where are we?" Tails said "This isn't Dr. Robotniks place.

"I don't know," Sonic said "But we have to get that chaos emerard or..."

"I don't know what you two freaks are talking about but the only way out is to fight us," Original Dante said "Seriously you guys look freakier than that Sly Cooper guy. At least he wore a shirt.

"Let the battle begin!" Sepheroth said

"Well if the only way outs to fight you guys, then bring it!" Sonic said as unleashed his super speed and beat down on the two Dantes. Who to him, looked like they were standing still.

"Go Sonic!" Tails said

Soon enough Sonic finished his attack

"Okay that should..."

"Bang!" Went the sound of the Dantes guns as they fired back at the freaky animals

Tails flew into the air while Sonic dodged their bullets like he was Agent Smith from the Matrix

"These guys are tough Tails," Sonic said

"Okay that's enough running around," Dante said as he used his trickster power from DMC3 and slowed down time. He then nonchalantly walked over to Sonic and sliced his head off.

When he undid his trick Tails was shocked to see his best friend dead

"Sonic!" he cried

This gave New Dante the chance to fill the little fox full of lead. As he fell, he then used his whip sword (from the DMC5 trailer, the thing that he used to throw that car) and tore Tails in half

"That was easy," Dante said

"Not worth a jackpot though," New Dante said "C'mon guys give us a challenge

Just then a strange, yellow and brown, catlike creature appreaed, along with a little robot. It was Rachet and Clank.

"More goofy cartoon like animals?" Dante said

New Dante sighed

* * *

**More l8ter**


	3. DMC VS Ratchet&Clank

"Whoa Clank," Rachet said "Where are we?"

"We apprear to have been sent through some kind of wormhole into nother world," Clank said

"Again?" Rachet said (Playstaon Move Heros joke)

"AH!" A mysterious voice said

Just then a very muscular guy in a goofy green superhero suit fell from the sky and crashed to the ground near Ratchet and Clank

"Qwark?" Ratchet said

"Man that was a freaky ride," Qwark said "I almost lost my lunch,"

"Enough of thisfoolishness," Raiden said "Let the battle..."

"Hey wait a sec," New Dante said "They got an exrta dude, it's two against three,"

Sepheroth snapped his fingures and suddenly Nero, Lady, and Trish appread

"What just..?" they said. Then saw Dante, and his reboot self.

"This again?" Nero said remembering now where they were

Suddenly Trish and Lady were sent into the stands of the coliseum, leaving Nero and the two Dantes to fight their opponents

Let the battle begin!" Raiden said

Ratchet quickly got out the Negotitator and fired some rockets at the DMC Dudes. Who all quickly got out of the way before being blown up

"Nice gun you got there," Dante said "Yet how do you like this?"

Just then Dante noww had Pandora

"You're gonna fight me with a brief case?" Ratchet said

"Ratchet my scanneres indicate that's no ordinaly brief case," Clank said

"You got that right," Dante said turing the brief case into a rocket launcher

"Lets rock baby," Dante said

"Bring it," Ratchet said "I got tons of weaopns to blow you and your buddies away with,"

"I recomend finding cover," Clank said to everyone else

Just then a massive gunfight that would make the creators of Bulletstorm, and any other shoot game green with envy erupted.

Rockets, missles, lazers, ninja stars, mines, blades, things you couldn't possibly imagined where being fired all over the place

"AH!" Qwark said screaming around and nearly getting blasted in the crossfire of all the shooting

Clank had used his little helecopter mode to fly high into the air to avoid the danger below. Nero and New Dante had dug under ground thanks to Neros Devil bringer

As for eveyone else, the gods put of a force field around themselves and Trish and Lady.

After what must've felt like hours of what basically looked like a full scale war, the one weakness that all shooting games expept DMC are prone to finally happened to Ratchet. He ran out of ammo.

"Darn this ones empty," he said then getting another gun

"Click, click," it went

"Okay then how about this one," Ratchet said

"Click,"

"Okay then..."

-A bunch of guns later-

"Click," went the sound of Ratchets last gun

"Great I'm all out of ammo," Ratchet said

"Is it safe to come out now?" Nero and New Dante said peeping out of the ground

Qwark miraculosly hadn't gotten killed yet sat in the corner of the coliseum rocking back and forth

"So much shooting...Make it stop...Make the bad people stop shooting mommy," he said. He was way gone now.

"Are you done yet?" Dante said reading a magazine. He had gotten bored of Ratchet checking all his guns of ammo

"Yes," Ratchet said "I'm all out of ammo, but at leat I have this,"

Ratchet got out his wrench and charged at Dante. A sword fight emsured

Meanwhile New Dante walked over to Qwark

"What a wuss," New Dante said shooting him in the head.

Nero used his Devil bringer and grabbed Clank and crushed him

Ratchet still fought with Dante, Rebellion clashing with his wrench. Until with one strong swing Dante knocked thhe little Lombax's weapon away and cut him in half, vertically.

"Whew now that was what I call a gunfight," Dante said

* * *

**Travis Touchdown's next**

**Can Dante beat the pervert assasin and his fake lightsaber?**

**l8ter**


	4. Dante VS Travis Touchdown

"So who's next boys?" Dante asked the Gods

"This'a guy," Mario said

Just then Dante saw someone very familar

"Hey I remember you," Dante said "You're one of those guys who got eaten by that Bayonetta chick,"

"You got that right f***face," Travis Touchdown said "It hurt like hell,"

Travis got out his fake lightsaber

"But now I'm going to slice of your head. Just like I did to Helter Skelter and Skelter Helter,"

"Wow," Dante said "Somebodies dad was bad with names,"

"Let the battle begin!" Raiden said

Travis charged at Dante, ready to slice and dice the demon slayer

Dante countered by simply turning pandora into its rocket auncher form and firing. Thus causing Travis to blow up

"Well this fight was no fun," Dante said

Just then he heard panting coming from the huge cloud of smoke from his rockets, and when the dust cleared, there was Travis. Alive

"No way," Dante said

"Ha," Travis said "You think that'l be enough to kil me? I've been blown up, shot at, hit with lazers, and a whole hell of other stuff. It'll take more that that to finish me off,"

Dante now saw that this Travis Touchdown was tougher than he looked.

Travis charged at Dante again, this time Dante jumped into the air, whipped out his pistols, and did his signature air spin shooting move.

Yet not even that killed Travis, he was hurt, but still up and running

"Is that all you got?" Travis said "You're fighting just like Helter Skelter did,"

Dante weighed his options. Hand to hand wouldn't work, guns apprently don't, and his sword would get sliced into by his lazer sword.

"I know," Dante said getting an idea

Just then Dante was wearing Lucifer (the weapon from DMC4 that makes all those exploding red spikes)

"What's that do?" Travis said

"This," Dante said jumping into the air and rang down tons of spikes onto Travis. After Travis looked like a human porcupine with red quills. Yet miraculously he was still alive

"How can you not be dead yet?" Dante asked

"My...game...dosen't take...itself...seriousl..." The spikes exploded

Travis was finally dead

* * *

**I need some help**

**Can anyone out there help me find somebody who's a worthy opponent for Dante?**

**Don't say Deadpool, or "Dantes Inferno" Dante**

**He'll fight them**

**l8ter**


	5. Dante VS Tekken

"So who do I gotta fight next dudes?" Dante asked

Just then a muscular old man with a strange hair cut that made him look like Dr. Wiley from Megaman appreared.

"Hey I know you," Dante said "You're the guy that got to be a special guest in Soul Caliber 2 instead of me,"

"So what?" Tekkens Heihachi said "I'm obiously a better fighter than you are for a game like that."

"Heh," Dante smirked "I got to be in a game that makes all those Soul Caliber guys look like children. Guess that makes you a little kid too,"

Heihachi grinded his teeth together

"Let the bat..." Before Sephiroth could finish, Heihachi charged at Dante

"This won't take long," Dante sai plling out his pistols and fired

Yet instead of Heihachi getting shot in the head and dying, the Tekken fighter managed to catch the bullet in his teeth (Tekken 6 gag) then followed by giving Dante a powerful kick that caused Dante to loose grip of his guns and smash into the wall. Creating a huge dust cloud

"Hmph," Heihachi "Is that all you got?"

Just then Dante shot out of the dust cloud with Rebellion. Yet Heihachi was able to block it and tossed the sword away

"Okay," Dante said "I'll play your game,"

Just then Dante was wearing Gilgalamesh (the thing you get after you beat the plant, dragon, lady in DMC4) and gave Heihachi and powerful blow to the chest that knocked him back a few feet.

"Grrr," Heihachi said angrly putting his hand to his now aching chest

"Come on gramps," Dante said "That all you got?"

Just then the two combatants erupted into an amazing hand to hand battle that would've made Dragonball Z look like a baby show. First and legs flyng all over the place, each move being countered perfectly each blow blocked or doged. Dante's friends and the gods were in awe of the spectical before them.

"Heh, heh you're good," Dante said as he and Heihachi took a second to catch their breaths

"You too," Heihachi said "I can't fight you alone. Tag!"

The second Heihachi said "tag" Devil Jin appreared and attacked Dante with his devil beam

The blast knocked Dante back a bit, yet also convently knocked him near his sword and guns

"Heh, just like old times," Dante said grabbing his weapons and unleashing a fury of bullets and sword slashes

In the end both Jin and Heihachi were dead.

Then for some reason a guy with white hair (Lee from Tekken) appreaed wearing a tux and gave Dante a thumbs up

"Excellent," Lee said doing his trademark thing.

* * *

**Dante fights Deadpool, then Infero's Dante next.**

**Those will be the last 2 fights of this fic**

**l8ter**


	6. Dante VS Dante

"Whew," Dante said feeling a little tired from the fight.

"So is this the part where you bring out the tough people? Cause I've barley broken a swet with all these guys,"

Just then Dantes next opponent appeared, a Templar knight with a red cross sown onto his chest. He also had a cross and a freaky scythe.

"By all that is holy..." the knight said "Where am I! Beatrice! Beatrice are you here?"

"Your damsal in distress isn't here," Dante said

"Who are you?" the knight sad

"I'm Dante," Dante said

"How suprising," The knight said "I to am Dante,"

"Dante VS Dante?" Nero said

"Well at least it's not with me fighting me," New Dante said

"BEGIN!" Raiden said

DMC Dante whipped out his pistols, yet befoe he could fire, a blast of white light in the shape of a cross blasted him. Then Infero Dante blasted him again, and again, until its energy was totaly drained can he could use his cross no more. Also, since DMC Dante was half demon, thoe thing hurt like hell.

"Heh...heh," Dmc Dante panted, seiously weakened by Infero Dantes attack.

"Nice little toy you got there, how do you like this one?"

Just then Dmc Dante had Pandora, he turned it into its rocket launcher form and fired.

Inferon Dante countered by making his scythe extend and slice or swat away all the projectiles.

"Okay, so you want to play with blades now huh?" Dmc Dante said

Just then an epic battle of blades erupted as the two Dantes clashed weapons, Rebellion battling with the scythe of Death.

Yet just then Inferno Dante got a lucky blow in and ramned his scythe into Dmc Dante's chest. Then he swung him around and slammed him to the ground.

"Victory is mine," Inferno Dante said

Yet just then the sound of a gunshot was heard and Inferno Dante ffelt a sharp pain on his side, and he was bleeding.

"But how..?" Inferno Dante said

"Why is that that when I fight people they almost always impale me like this?" Dmc Dante said getting up with the Scythe still in his chest.

"By all that is holy!" Inferno Dante said "How can this be? Are you a demon?"

"Yes," Dmc Dante said as he shot the other Dante in the head

* * *

**Deadpool next**

**l8ter**


	7. New Dante VS Deadpool

"Heh, heh," Dante panted. His fight with Dantes Inferno Dante had really taken its toll on him. No doubt because of that cross he blasted him with.

"Time for the last'a fight," Mario said

Just then someone else Dante was very familar with appreared.

"You?" Dante said seeing hs opponent "Your not a game charater,"

"Nope. I'm the ghost of Christmas kick your ass!" Deadpool said "And for the record demon freak, since I was in that Mavel VS Capcom whatever

"Heh," Dante said "I'm gonna...beat you...so..."

Dante passed out

"Well that was anticimatic," Deadpool said "But hey I still win. So Gaming God dudes where's my..."

"Hold it right there!" New Dante shouted

"Say what now?" Deadpool said "Who brought the emo?"

"I'm the younger version of Dante from DMC Reboot," New Dante said "So technically I can fight for my original self,"

"Whatever," Deadpool said "If I can go toe-to-toe with this freakazoid in my game, you should be a cakewalk,"

Nero used his Devilbriger and pulled original Dante out of the fighting area, and New DAnte jumped in

"Fight!" Raiden said

Just then two health big heathbars appread over the two combatains

"Huh?" New Dante said

"I see," Deadpool said "It's just like Mavel Vs Capcom 3."

"So?" New Dante said

* * *

**New Dante**

**H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H**

**Deadpool**

**H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H**

* * *

"SO I CAN DO THIS!" Deadpool said whipping out his pistols and doing one of his hyper combos

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!BANG! BANG!" Deadpool said unloading a ton of bullets on New Dante

Lucky New Dante guarded against the attack with his own sword

"Advaning Guard!" a mysterious voice said

"Who said that?" New Dante said

"I could never figure out who it was either," Deadpool said "Pineapple Suprise!"

Deadpool tossed some gernades at Dante which then exploded.

* * *

**New Dante**

**H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H**

**Deadpool**

**H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H**

* * *

"Ow," New Dante said

"Whoopsy Daisy!" Deadpool said said attacking New Dante with his katanas

* * *

**New Dante**

**H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H**

**Deadpool**

**H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H**

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Deadppol laughed "Man the creators of Dante must've been drunk when they made you as his Reboot. Plus your hairs not even white,"

That pissed off New Dante

"IT'S PREMATURE GREYING!" New Dante cried as he did a hyeper attack of his own. He jumped into the air. Smashed his fist into the ground, which in turn sent Deadpool flying into the air. Then New Dante jumped into the air and sliced him with a small dagger, which then opened up into a scythe.

* * *

**New Dante**

**H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H**

**Deadpool**

**H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H**

* * *

"!" Deadpool hollered in pain

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" New Dante said as he did another hyper attack. He turned his sword into a whip, then, by some unknown reason, a car was in the arena. New Dante stuck his sword/whip into it. And hurled it at Deadpool

"Mommy," Deadpool said jut before the car hit him

* * *

**New Dante**

**H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H**

**Deadpool**

**H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H**

* * *

"That'll teash you to complain about my hair!" New Dante said

Deadpool got back up then kicked Dante in the face

"YO MAMMA!" Deadpool cried

* * *

**New Dante**

**H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H**

**Deadpool**

**H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H**

* * *

New Dante got up and prepaired to pounce on Deadpool

Yet Just then Deadpool did his final hyper attack. As Dante hit him he got out a flash grenade then hit him with his own heath bar

"And it's a homerun!" Deadpool said breaking the fourth wall (it's funny cause that's what the attack is called)

* * *

**New Dante**

**H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H**

**Deadpool**

**H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H**

* * *

"Yeah!" Deadpool said "Now to finish you off!"

Sadly for Deadpool New Dante unleashed his final hyper attack

"What? No! You're his reboot! You shouldn't be able to..!"

New Dante now had a teen version of Vergil with him. New Dante gave him his back gun and together they said

"Jackpot,"

Then shot Deadpool the same way the shot Arkam in DMC3

"You pressed the wrong button!" Deadpool cried as he lost

* * *

**New Dante**

**H-E-A-L-T-H ****H-E-A-L-T-H**

**Deadpool**

**0**

* * *

"I win," New Dante said

"That was the last of the opponents," Sephertoth said

"You can all go home now," Link said

With that the Gods brought everyone back to life, then sent everyone back to their own homes

Dante had retained hi title as a gaming god

* * *

Smetime later at Dantes DMC shop

"C'mon me," New Dante said "I beat that Deadpool guy even"

"The bet was on this game of pool," Original Dante said. All either Dante had to do was sink the 8 ball to win now

Original Dante hit the white ball, which hit the 8 ball and sent it only an inch away from the hole.

"Prepair for white hair," Original Dante said as he aimed

Yet just then New Dante sneezed and Original Dante missed the white ball

"Guess its my turn," New Dante said seeing the easy win

"You just cheated!" Original Dante said

"Did not," New Dante said

With that the two Dantes began brawling

**The End**


End file.
